Afecto Etéreo
by Ekael
Summary: Solo hay dos opciones.


**Afecto Etéreo.**

Cuando te enamoras de alguien solo tienes dos opciones. Se lo dices o guardas silencio.

Cuando solo es un enamoramiento, las cosas son fáciles, ya que, en determinado tiempo, todas esas emociones que experimentan se terminarán y no será más que un recuerdo hermoso o absurdo, según lo veas, pero que ya habrá pasado.

Por el contrario, si no es solo un enamoramiento, y tus sentimientos continúan ahí, podría decirse, ¿qué es amor? Ya sea que es o no es, sigues queriendo a esa persona. Yo quería a Natsuki.

Había superado esa dolorosa etapa del enamoramiento. Antes la veía como si fuera una diosa bajada del mismísimo cielo, el olimpo o el Valhala. Admiraba cada detalle de su esplendoroso cuerpo, su voz, suave y con un ligero tinte grave, que con las palabras correctas podría derretirme; sus ojos verdísimos, sus cabellos largos y brillantes como el mar profundo en un día soleado, sus labios suaves y delgados, rosáceos y primorosos, sus mejillas del porcelana, sus pestañas que parecían desprender el brillo de las estrellas, su fragancia de mujer que alcanzaba a percibir como en oleadas por algunos de sus movimientos de su cándido y tierno cuerpo, de su cuello suave y atrayente, ese que invitaba a hundirse en el y perder la razón del tiempo y el espacio; sus sensuales hombros que motivaban a ser tocados, sus suaves brazos que clamaban por una caricia, su atlético torso que reclamaba un abrazo largo y parsimonioso, sus justos senos retenidos por el sostén, su estrecha cintura oculta bajo el uniforme, sus caderas de movimientos suaves bajo la falda escolar, sus respingadas nalgas que levantaban un poco la orilla de la ya mencionada falda, sus muslos esponjosos y aterciopelados, sus apetecibles pantorrillas bajo las calcetas, y por último, esos lindos pies que le concedían un andar grácil. Si, así la veía cuando estaba enamorada, y así la sigo viendo después de dos años.

Dos largos años y yo era su amiga. Había estado ahí cuando tenía problemas, con su familia, con sus notas, con sus compañeros, incluso con sus otras amigas. Yo había estado ahí. Y estuve ahí suspirando por ella, apreciando su valor como persona, apreciando su entereza y la firmeza de sus decisiones, admirando su fortaleza y astucia. Quizá ese fue el principal factor del porque me enamoré, porque sentí una inicial admiración.

Y quizá me hubiera quedado admirándola por y para siempre si el fastidioso joven Takeda no hubiera aparecido, o más bien, si no hubiera hecho movimiento alguno.

-no sé cómo decirte esto -dijo una tarde cualquiera, sin quererlo mi corazón se anticipó, agitándose.

-pues solo dilo -respondí, manteniendo la calma, pero tratando de intuir que venía algo desagradable. Mi sexto sentido, tal vez.

-eres mi amiga y sé que debí haberlo mencionado antes -asentí para que continuara -el caso es... -dijo aun un poco contrariada -que estoy, bueno, estamos, somos, Takeda y yo...

\- ¿tu novio? -pregunte queriendo escuchar lo contrario.

-sí, eso... -el silencio se hizo, yo alcé las cejas sorprendida, con el cuerpo congelado, aún sin saber que decir, pero hice acopio de toda mi fortaleza y astucia para responder.

\- ¿y solo por eso dudabas tanto en decirme? No soy tu madre, no voy a regañarte.

-sí, bueno, sí, tienes razón, es solo que no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar -me sonreí, riéndome de mi misma y de la situación ¿que como lo iba a tomar he?

-y bueno, cuéntame como paso.

Mi corazón latió furioso, no quería saber cómo paso, no quería escucharla hablar de su relación, no quería estar ahí en ese momento, quería correr, correr tanto como dieran mis piernas, asimilarlo y después volver, con una máscara que no delatara mis sentimientos, que los volviera invisibles, casi inexistentes.

Pero lo soporte, en silencio, de forma privada, a solas, sin decir una sola palabra, sin quejarme, simplemente asumiendo que él había sido más rápido que yo. Me habían ganado el pastel, me habían ganado y tenía que aceptarlo, aunque lo odiara tanto que sentía que un fuego me quemaba por dentro y me hacía querer vomitar la sangre furiosa que tanto me ardía.

Durante aquel tiempo que duro su relación, me distancie de Natsuki. Era lo mejor para mí, porque en cuanto mencionaba algo de Takeda, el odio, la furia y la envidia, revoloteaban en mi estómago ardiendo y escociéndome, impidiéndome ser amable, ya que el veneno de mi amargura escapaba en comentarios hirientes o sarcásticos cada que me descuidaba.

Así que cuando termino con él, llego a mí un descanso para mi atormentada y angustiada alma. Además, el que Natsuki estuviera como la fresca mañana sin sufrimiento alguno por aquel sujeto, me daba una satisfacción difícil de explicar, pues quería decir que lo que había sentido por él, no era lo suficientemente profundo como para causar algún malestar. Su corazón aún estaba libre, aún puro, aún intacto. Me hacía feliz principalmente porque ella no estaba sufriendo.

Luego de la ruptura, paso algún tiempo más, y volvimos a vernos cada tanto. Habíamos terminado la preparatoria hacía ya dos años y ahora cursábamos diferentes carreras en diferentes universidades, ya no había tanto tiempo como antes, pero nos volvimos a ver cada que podíamos, manteníamos esa relación, esa costumbre, quizás.

Cada que nos reuníamos mi corazón se agitaba como en una taquicardia, hasta que después de unos minutos me tranquilizaba. A veces en un café, a veces en su casa o en la mía, nos sentábamos a platicar, bebíamos un té o ella encendía un cigarrillo. Entonces comenzaba ese sentimiento, o quizás, esa idea que como un veneno se iba esparciendo lentamente por mi sangre y cuerpo.

Quería tomar su mano, pero no debía. Sabía que, si lo hacía, si tomaba su mano o me aproximaba más a ella, no podría volver a ser como antes de hacerlo. Era como un punto sin retorno que quería cruzar, pero las consecuencias me acobardaban.

Había llegado el momento en que deseaba más de ella que lo que tenía. ¿Porque? ¿porque ahora deseaba más que solo la bella relación de amistad que teníamos? ¿porque ahora, si antes había soportado tanto? ¿qué me hace desear más? ¿qué es tan necesario como para abandonar la comodidad de la amistad y aventurarme al resultado desconocido de una confesión? ¿qué hay de diferente que pueda tener? ¿el poder tocarla? ¿es tan necesario? ¿es acaso lujuria? ¿la cercanía? ¿una promesa de pertenencia? ¿seguridad, tal vez?

Solo la quiero a ella, quiero su persona, su forma de ser, su temperamento, su personalidad, quiero todo lo que es ella, tanto de mente, cuerpo y alma, la quiero en el sentido de que amo y acepto todo de ella. ¿Porque querría mas si tengo todos estos sentimientos gracias a ella? ¿porque ambiciono más? ¿qué es lo que hace que el tocarla sea tan tentador? ¿porque no puedo conformarme con solo verla? Como antes. Mi amor es puro, la amo sin condiciones y sin esperanzas, sin más lujuria que la admiración de su belleza. ¿Entonces, porque maldita sea, quiero más?

Porque quiero sentirme amada y aceptada. Si la tocara, si la besara y me corresponde, me sentiría feliz, acompañada y recibida, ya no sola con mis sentimientos, incluida y no excluida, comprendida, apoyada y contenida. Sería como la gloria máxima en un campo de batalla.

Pero si no... La amistad que hemos construido a lo largo de los años, se haría pedazos y no tendría nada. Es un todo o nada, una apuesta muy fuerte, una apuesta que si la llego a perder, se llevara casi todo de mí. ¿Qué haré si la pierdo? ¿podre reponerme? ¿se acabará este amor? ¿la seguiré amando a pesar de todas las cosas? ¿a pesar de su negativa? ¿de su rechazo? Volví a verla, hojeaba un libro de su universidad que quería mostrarme... ¿podré?

Respire profundo. No voy a morir, no voy a sufrir, quizá la siga amando, dolorosamente tal vez, pero estoy convencida de que lo seguiré haciendo a pesar de todo.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios en un acto nervioso, volví a respirar mientras se oía el sonido de las hojas pasar. Su mano reposaba en su muslo, toda mi casa estaba en silencio, pero el hojear continuaba como si fuera eterno. La mire concentrada en el libro, con ese sensual gesto de su ceño ligeramente fruncido, con sus labios relajados en una línea suave, con su mentón exquisitamente esculpido, con una parte de sus cabellos contenido detrás de su oreja, permitiéndome ver la sedosa línea de su cuello.

Respire pesadamente. Deje de pensarlo demasiado, ya había pensado suficiente. En un acto audaz puse mi mano sobre la suya y deslicé mis dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los suyos. El hojeo se detuvo. Me acerque a ella, con las cejas fruncidas de expectación y zozobra, esperando la respuesta. Volteo a verme, sus cejas estaban relajadas, sus pupilas se dilataron en unos segundos, dejando ver poco de sus excepcionales irises verdes, sus labios se abrieron un poco sin decir palabra alguna. Nos miramos silenciosamente a los ojos, luego, en un acto demasiado rápido pero imposible de no ver debido a la conexión visual, miro un poco más abajo de mis ojos, ¿mi boca, tal vez?

Mi corazón latía furioso, había hecho una declaración silenciosa y ella aun no retiraba su mano, es más, podía sentir que la cercanía se acortaba cada vez más, que no era rechazada y que si iba más allá, no habría problemas. Decidí jugármela. Me acerque tanto que el sonido de su respiración era claro y chocaba contra mí.

Conforme me acercaba a ella, nuestros ojos estaban en un solo lugar, los labios de cada quien, hasta que finalmente, bajo la sensual mirada verde de ella, repose mis labios sobre los suyos, en una suave caricia, tan suave que temblaron los míos por la pura emoción del momento. Mis latidos eran tan fuertes que los sentía en los oídos, y la suavidad de su boca no era comparable a la de nada en el mundo.

Me atreví a más, deslicé mi otra mano por su mejilla, mientras suavemente rozaba una y otra vez sus labios, sin resistencia alguna de su parte. Respire entre beso y beso, pensando que jamás acabaría ese momento hasta que se separó de mí. No demasiado, solo lo suficiente para verme. Me miro a los ojos con intensidad, creí que me diría algo, que objetaría o aclararía algo, pero no, me miro unos segundos y luego fue ella quien me beso, soltó mi mano y deslizo sus manos, una por mi cintura y la otra por mi cuello.

Los besos continuaron por largos minutos hasta que necesitamos un descanso. Pero yo no quería, deseaba más. Al instante de separar nuestros labios quise más, pero Natsuki hundió su nariz en mi cuello, y me paso la lengua, estremeciéndome. En un movimiento rápido y completamente inesperado, dejo abandonado el libro para sentarse en mis muslos, con cada pierna a un lado, debido al peso extra, nos hundimos un poco más en el sillón, pero yo me hundí en el candor de su mirada, mientras deslizaba sus manos por mis hombros, en una caricia suave y lenta, hundiendo una de sus manos en mi cabello.

-te amo Shizuru -me dijo viéndome a los ojos, para luego acercarse a mi oído y repartir besos desde el lóbulo de mi oído hasta mi mentón -te he amado todo este tiempo... de día y de noche, en cada uno de nuestros momentos juntas...

-está bien -le dije, pasando mis manos por sus costados, abrazando la suave y delicada cintura, por fin tocando el cuerpo que tanto había admirado y comprobando la suavidad y delicadeza de su cuerpo que había imaginado tantas veces, dándome el sosiego que inesperadamente no sabía que necesitaba tanto -yo también lo hago... -y pegue mi rostro a su hombro, respirando su aroma de mujer, el aroma de su piel, el aroma natural de Natsuki, el aroma que me enloquecía -ahora ya no importa nada... -la estreche, como si no quisiera que escapara si es que quería hacerlo -te amo Natsuki, te amo tanto y desde tanto que esto parece...

-un sueño mi amor -dijo con esa voz vibrante y sensual -es un sueño.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y mi lado creativo estaba susurrándome al oído, impidiéndome dormir. No tengo mucha seguridad en el titulo, pero, quien sabe. Este es un one-shot, no habrá mas, aunque no acostumbro a hacer one-shot's.


End file.
